Game Variables
Several variables exist within Remember 11 to track the progress of the player and determine the effects of Kokoro's chapter on Satoru's Chapter and vice versa. This article lists the variables, their uses and when they're modified. Registers Previous Play Discrimination This variable is set if the player has completed Satoru's Epilogue at least once. Once set, the player hears heartbeats when Kokoro is in alpha's body. The heartbeats are either Utsumi's or from the fetus. This happens on the 1st day ("Kokoro Chapter: O Great Sephirot, Our Master") and the 2nd day ("Kokoro Chapter: A Taste of the Primordial Sea"). Month and Day At the start of every scene, the month and day are set. For most scenes, month is set to "1" (January) while day is between 11 and 17. However, there are 3 points in the story where month and date are set to "-1" (0xFF): # The flashback of Yukidoh Sayaka in the prologue, set in 2001 # When "Satoru" meats the real Satoru in the "YUKIDOH Plan Fail" end in July 2011 # Kokoro's Epilogue which is set in July 2012 Mayuzumi Stress Level This variable determines how Mayuzumi acts. In general, appeasing her causes her stress to decrease while going against her makes it rise. Her stress starts with a value of 10 and is not allowed to go below 0. It changes as follows: Kokoro Chapter: Day 1 ("Alice in Disorderly Clothes") * +1: Press Mayuzumi about her relationship with Satoru * -1: Apologize Day 2 ("What Is Mutual Understanding?") * +1: Voice my objection * -1: Just keep quiet Day 2 ("Discord of Group Consciousness) * +1: Warn Mayuzumi * -1: Stop Yomogi Day 3 ("The Desire to Change") * -1: Explain the situation to Mayuzumi * +1: Ignore Mayuzumi Day 3 ("Whom I Can Rely Upon") * +1: I'm curious about Satoru's message * -1: Lend Yomogi a hand Day 3 ("Memories and Predictions") * +1: Make the fire hotter * 0: Say that it's okay like this Day 4 ("The Feeling You Believe In") * +1: I think Yomogi is right * -1: Mayuzumi's argument has its good points as well Day 4 ("The Feeling You Believe In") * +3: I want to leave it to Yomogi * -3: I want to leave it to Mayuzumi Day 5 ("At the End of Self-Interests...") * +3: Let Mayuzumi out of the basement Day 5 ("At the End of Grudges...") * -3: Protect Yuni Day 5 ("Self-Defense/False Accusation") * +2: "We're not like you!" * -2: "This is the three of ours combined!" * +3: Is the culprit Mayuzumi? * -3: Don't identify the culprit Effects (Kokoro Chapter): ''' Day 4 ("The Beginning of Ego Collapse"), if Mayzumi managed the supplies and after selecting "Ask Yuni why he'd run away" * If (stress <= 5), '''Annihilation End (Mayuzumi 1) * If (stress >= 11), Kokoro talks about "harmony" * Otherwise, Kokoro blames herself for allowing Yuni to get hurt Day 5 ("A Small Respite"), after Mayuzumi steals the food * If (stress <= 5), go to "At the End of Self-Interests..." * If (stress >= 12), go to "At the End of Grudges..." * Otherwise, go to "At the End of Private Plans..." Day 5 ("Endless Mantled Environment") * If (stress <= 6), Mayuzumi wants to continue to the plane * If (stress >= 12), Mayuzumi swings her ice ax at Kokoro * Otherwise, Mayuzumi starts crying and they head back to Yuni Effects (Satoru Chapter): ' Day 2 ("Receive"): * If (stress >= 12), Mayuzumi storms off to the basement * Otherwise, Mayuzumi's guard is lowered, allowing Satoru to touch her earing Day 5 ("Promise"), Satoru takes Mayuzumi's hand: * If (stress >= 12), the variables "Tobilin is enraged" and "Didn't speak with Lin about the "Round and Round"" are set. Being enraged opens up a small dialogue branch within the same scene. * Otherwise, Satoru talks about the "Round and Round" Kokoro Physical Strength Depending on how much Kokoro eats and how much effort she exerts, she'll have differing amounts of strength by the end of her route. This variable is only present in the Kokoro route and always begins with a value of 10. The value is not saved between playthroughs. It changes as follows: Day 3 ("Human and Heart") * -1: Dig a grave Day 3 ("Whom I Can Rely Upon") * -1: Lend Yomogi a hand Day 3 ("Memories and Predictions") * -1: Do NOT make the fire hotter (Say that it's okay like this) Day 4 ("The Feeling You Believe In") * -1: Stop Mayuzumi physically Day 5 ("Self-Defense/False Accusation") * +3: If Kokoro managed the rations Day 5 ("The Hope That Visits in the End") * -1: Lend Yomogi a shoulder * -3: At any rate, I need to move Day 5 ("End of Self-Sacrifice") * -3: Carry Yuni instead '''Effects (Kokoro Chapter): ' Day 5 ("Self-Defense/False Accusation"): * If (strength <= 7), Kokoro is moved to tears by Yuni's kindness * Otherwise, Kokoro tries to take off Yuni's glasses to hug him. Day 5 ("The Hope That Visits in the End") * If (strength <= 7), Kokoro collapses and freezes in the snow. Incident at Mount Akakura 1 BAD END * Otherwise, Kokoro is found by Yomogi. Day 5 ("End of Self-Sacrifice") * If (strength <= 7), Kokoro collapses and freezes in the snow. Incident at Mount Akakura 2 BAD END * Otherwise, Kokoro manages to get back to the shelter with Yomogi. Satoru Epilogue Criteria If 7 or more of the following options are selected, Satoru's epilogue becomes inaccessible and the story ends once they survive the avalanche. In order to achieve Satoru's epilogue, it's necessary to '''avoid at least 3 of the following options: * Day 1 ("Shadow"): I was told by Utsumi-san to catch you * Day 2 ("Virgin-Ceiling"): Turn around when Mayuzumi says "Yukidoh-kun" * Day 2 ("Miserable"): Answer when Yomogi asks "Who wants it first" * Day 2 ("Polyhedron"): Consent to Inubushi's advances * Day 2 ("Receive"): Leave Mayuzumi's side when she asks you to * Day 3 ("Dependence"): I want you to think about what the meaning is of you being alive * Day 3 ("Pregnant Girl"): I didn't approach Hotori * Day 5 ("Insertion"): You want to kill Hotori * Day 5 ("Promise"): Call out to Mayuzumi These options are generally emotionally charged and result in Satoru not collecting much information. Following these will avoid intimate moments with Mayuzumi (mentioning her earrings, the "round and round"). It also avoids topics like Inubushi possibly experiencing the exchange phenomenon too, and the meaning behind the Kagome song. Random Number The only random event in the game is the "N-B-A??" scene on Day 3 in Satoru's Chapter. Every 2 point shot taken has a 2/3 (66%) chance of going in, while the 3 point shot has a 1/6 (16%) success rate. If Satoru has 21 points, his shot will score the winning shot.